BabySitting Mayhem
by August31Eniigma
Summary: What happens when Fallyn leaves for the day and leaves Jeff incharge of both of their daughters? Much chaos overwhelms the CharasmaticEnigma and reinforces come in, but who?


It was a regular Saturday at the Hardy residence. Fallyn called her boyfriend down for a conversation.  
" Jeffaroo!!!!!!" Sure enough, Jeff came through the sliding glass doors.  
" Yes?"  
"My friend Jessica and I are going shopping today. Can you watch the girls?"  
" Sure, we're you girls going?"  
" To the HOE DEPOT," she joked. " its a secret. GIRLS!!!" Fallyn called. The twins hopped down the stairs and skipped over to their mother.  
" Yes mama?"  
" Im heading out for the day. Daddy Jeffro will be babysitting. Be good, no trouble. Understood?"  
" Yes." Fallyn kissed all three and left to go pick up her friend. A whole 45 mins later, a mixture of pickles,eggs,peanut butter,raw chicken and a splash of Vanilla Extract was splashed all over Fallyn's new kitchen. Liliana and Pheonix were covered from head to toe in it as well. When Jeff walked came around the corner he said,  
" HOLY SHIT! Looks like a tornado lost its way to a trailer park!." he was astonished at the sight. A good hour later, Jeff had gotten the kitchen spotless again, but the girls were missing. Jeff automatically smelt smoke coming from the west side of the house. ' the living room!' he thought. He quickly ran to the living room and he never imagined to see such a disaster. The plasma tv was pulled off the wall, onto the ground with smoke coming out of it, crayon and marker drawings all over the wall, and the girls jumping up n down on his precious Manic Panic bottles, which made them squirt all over.  
" HEY NIX! We're artists just like daddy!" commented Liliana. The girls jumped so much, it caused the vibrations to go up the walls, to the shelve where Fallyn's precious vases were. Jeff jumped under the shelf and caught a vas in both hands, one on his foot, his head , the crook of his neck and his butt.  
"Phheeewwww!!!!!" he breathed. If he wasnt going to kill his daughters, Fallyn surely would. He needed reinforcement and FAST!!! As if on cue, his older brother Matt and his best bud Shannon walked in.  
"Oh......my..... Jeff what did you do!?!?" Matt asked dodging Manic Panic squirts. With all vases still incontact , Jeff simply replied,  
" I took a babysitting oppertunity."  
" Well you not doing such a hot job." Shannon commented, which recieved a death glare from Jeff.  
" We need to calm them down before they destroy this house!" he snapped. Matt caught the girls in his arms when they tried to run, Shannon and Jefff cleaned as much as they possibly could. Upstairs in the bathroom what was once a safe bath turned into a sea of bubbles. Pheonix and Liliana sat in the tub scrubbing each other with washclothes, as Matt was attempting to get rid of all of the bubbles. Downstairs....... Shannon was on all fours scubbing the hell out of the carpet while Jeff threw out the plasma and scrubbed the walls. Two hours later, the walla were cleaned and the carpet was cleaner than before but it still had some hair dye in it.. Matt had the girls sitting at the table with celery sticks for a snack. The girls blantly refused them. Matt left Shannon incharge of what they would eat.... thats when all hell broke loose.....again. The Prince of Punk decided to give them ice cream.  
" Uncle Shannon, I cant have IceCream....Im lactoseintollerant."  
" Oh....okay.....well," Shannon looked around, grabbed a huge bowl, sat infront of her and dumped 3 huge bags of Skittles in the bowl.  
" There - taste the fricken rainbow!"  
" But I dont want to taste daddy! He icky tastin'."  
" Wait- what are you talking about?"  
" Mommy calls daddy skittles when they're wreslting in their bedroom at night." Shannon's jaw dropped. He pushed the bowl of Skittles closer to her."  
" Yeaaahhhh.......... JEFF WE NEED TO TALK, NOW!"  
"Why?"  
" You tell me.....SKITTLES!" Jeff swore at himself, there was only one person that called him Skittles.  
" Oooh, yeah.... we're gonna talk. Just give me a second," Shannon grabbed two sticks, string and Twinkies. He tied the sticks to the girls' head and tied the Twinkie on the other end. " There, that should hold them.... lets go!" he said grabbing his multicolored budy. It was around 7:30 pm, the girls were still trying to get the Twinkie and all three men were trying so hard not to laugh and fall off the couch. Fallyn came through the door with about 10 bags on each arm and when she seen what her four year old daughters were doing, her Gucci sunglasses almost fell on the ground.  
" What the hell are my girls doing!?"  
" I GOT IT!!!!!!!!" Both girls yelled as they layed on the ground and caught the Twinkie.  
" They were trying to catch a Twinkie on a stik but now they are tastefully eating them." snorted Jeff as he laughed. His girlfriend sighed in disbelif that these three would do such a thing. Little did she know that when she turned to go to the kitchen, a huge glob of Manic Panic dropped from the ceiling and landed on her head. Fallyn put her hand on her head and took a look at what was on her hand.  
"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
